Early One Morning Just as the Sun Was Rising
by Faith1990
Summary: The First's trigger has an odd side effect on Spike making him lust for Buffy and taking over him completely. Will he be consumed by his uncontrollable passion? All characters belong to Joss Whedon. Please rate and Review :
1. Chapter 1

Buffy watched Spike as he sat tied to the chair. She couldn't believe that the First had had enough power to make him slaughter all those people. Just as she was about to reply to Spike's last comment she heard the commotion in the next room and went to see what on earth Andrew was crying about now.

Just as the door closed the First appeared behind it as Spike. "Well, we've got ourselves a problem."

************************

As Buffy walked back to the room that Spike was in, she heard him speaking, followed by him singing softly.

"Oh don't deceive me. Oh never leave me."

When Buffy heard the strange lyrics, she stepped into the room. "Who are you talking to?" she asked Spike cautiously.

"What's that?" Spike inquired distractedly as he looked up.

"I heard you through the door. Who are you talking to?" she asked again.

"Nobody. Was just, uh, keepin' myself company." Spike replied casually.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Buffy, we're taking the potentials out to the back. Uh, apparently Xander and Anya would like to use all of them to intimidate Andrew. We'll be just outside if you need us." She heard Giles say from the other side of the door.

"Ok," she responded, instantly turning her attention back to Spike.

"You okay?" she asked, feeling a little worried.

"Fine. How are you?" he replied all too calmly. "Spike?" she said softly.

"I'm fine, Buffy, really. I'm just... feeling a bit peckish, I suppose," he said shrugging. "Do you mind?" he asked while directing his head toward the blood on the nightstand and let out a sigh.

Buffy looked between Spike and the blood, still not fully convinced, and started walking to the nightstand not taking her eyes off Spike. As she went to grab it, she turned her head for a moment and that was all Spike needed.

He saw his opportunity and violently ripped the ropes that were keeping him tied to the chair as his demon emerged. He lunged toward Buffy and landed a rough kick to her midsection. She doubled over in pain but saw his next blow coming and dodged it as she realized that Spike was obviously under the influence of the First.

Spike took advantage of her distraction and slammed her up against the wall, his senses telling him that everyone was still outside.

Buffy looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of violence and lust dancing in them. She knew that Spike wasn't himself yet she couldn't help the excitement that rushed through her as she saw a glimpse of the vampire she used to love to hate. The vampire that had made her wet just from giving her a look. Sure, she was happy that Spike had a soul now yet as she looked into his eyes at that moment she felt a sudden thrill got through her as she noticed that not even being under the control of the First had made him lose his lust for her.

Feeling a bit emboldened by the thoughts going through her head, she teased him.

"What are you gonna do Spike? Try to kill me? Cuz you know you'll fit in an ashtray before you even get a chance to see if you can."

Spike's eyes suddenly turned back to their original cerulean as his demon retreated.

"Oh Slayer," he taunted. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked her as he ground his hips against hers. "Sorry, though. I'm not going to make it that easy for you. You're going to learn who's in charge around here." He all but whispered, his breath on her neck.

Buffy could feel the heat inside her rising as he spoke. She noticed how well the things Spike was saying reminded her of how he used to be and she couldn't help but rejoice in it.

Spike looked at her intently. "God you smell..." he closed his eyes not finishing his sentence flaring his nostrils as her arousal hit him in full force.

A sinister smiled played on his lips now as he all but devoured her with his hot gaze.

"You've been a bad girl, Slayer. Avoiding me, flirting with that bloody principal. I think you've forgotten who you belong to baby. Who owns you."

Buffy's lips were parted as she panted from what Spike was saying. Oh god she was enjoying this way too much. Yet no matter how much she tried to stop, she couldn't.

"Spike-" she said, but was cut off when he slammed her arms against the wall above her head.

"Now, now, don't say anything. There's nothing that can excuse your behavior. You should know better, pet. I own you, Buffy. Do you want to know why?"

Buffy stared at Spike, not able to form a coherent sentence.

"You see, pet, thing is, I'm pretty sure that no one has made you scream like I have... cum like I have... I've tasted every inch of your body, Slayer. I've done things to you that I can't even spell. I'm part of you now. In your bloody system. No one can please you like me, and you know it. It's why you haven't been with any other man since me. You know no one can measure up. There's another reason though, kitten..."

Buffy held her breath. It was all she could do to not grind her body against his and beg him to take her right there.

"W- What's that?" she gasped.

"The fact that you know. You know that you belong to me. Your body knows. Yet you seem to have forgotten that no one else can make you feel this." He said in a husky whisper as he slid his hand down in between her legs, rubbing her heated center. He rejoiced when he heard a barely audible moan come from her throat. Spike slowly let his tongue slide down Buffy's neck while bringing his hand up to caress her breast firmly. He ground his hips against hers, once again relishing in the gasp that escaped her lips. He slowly raised his eyes and stared at Buffy with a look that both filled her with fear and lust.

"So, I only have one question for you."

Buffy looked at him in anticipation.

"Are you ready to be reminded?"


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was trying to calm her breathing as Spike ground his body against her. "S- Spike... you're not yourself. It's the First! That's what's making you act this way." Buffy tried to reason with him while attempting to subdue her arousal.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, pet. I've never felt more like myself than now," he said huskily as he gently bit her earlobe. "You see, I was thinking and I had what you might call an epiphany. To put it simply... I have decided that I no longer want to share what's mine with anyone." He growled possessively.

"I'm not yours, Spike." Buffy said with more confidence than she felt. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Oh, but you do, luv. Don't you see?" he asked as he ripped her top off in the blink of an eye. Buffy gasped at his sudden action. "And you're gonna admit it, one way or the other." With that Spike ripped off her bra and the next thing Buffy knew he was nipping at her hardened nipple. "Say it!" he growled as he started biting her flesh more viciously.

"No." She moaned, her eyes closed from the sensation.

At her response, Spike suddenly stopped his ministrations and slowly rose his head to meet her gaze. He spoke in a dark way that made Buffy almost shiver. "Oh Buffy," he sighed as he tenderly touched her cheek, yet even though his tone was gentle, she could feel the power and vicious determination emanating from his voice. "I didn't plan on hurting you... much." He finished with a sadistic yet strangely alluring smirk. His words made Buffy feel like she was experiencing a deja vu of their first night together.

Before she could react to his response, Spike grabbed her waist and roughly threw her on the bed. He quickly flipped her over so she was face down, then ripped her pants off.

Buffy tried to struggle, but her body was too far gone from the pleasure and the excitement that Spike's actions were bringing her.

Spike closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to control himself at the sight of Buffy's ass displayed for him in such a manner. She was now wearing nothing but a black thong, and it excited Spike to no end. Then, with a determined smirk, he brought his hand down on her bottom with firmness and force.

"Ahh!" Buffy cried out both from the mixture of pain and surprise.

"Tell me, Buffy. Tell me you're mine. Tell me no one can touch you but me." Spike growled.

"N- No." Buffy stammered. Spike brought his hand down to her bottom once again, with even more force than the last time. Just when Buffy expected a third spank to come, she felt Spike's fingers ripping her panties off, leaving her completely exposed to him.

"Spike what are you going to-" she tried to say, but she was cut off as Spike swiftly inserted a finger into her drenched pussy. Buffy started writhing underneath him as he finally brought his hand down on her ass a third time and started moving his fingers inside her. Spike half moaned half growled as he inserted a second finger while continuing to spank her.

"You feel that baby?" he asked as he kept on moving his fingers inside, her faster and faster. "Feel how wet I'm making you just with my hands? Now imagine me sliding my cock deep into your pussy. I could make you beg me for it, Buffy, could make you cum so hard you won't want anything but me. See, I know what you like, Slayer," his voice dropping to a whisper that only she could hear. "I know all your dark, nasty, little secrets. How you like to be hurt. But most importantly, how you like to be hurt by _me_."

Buffy was biting her lip to keep a moan from escaping her lips.

Suddenly, the spanking stopped and Spike removed his fingers from Buffy's heated core. He flipped her over again so that she was now laying on her back. Spike grabbed Buffy's hips to stop her from moving and buried his face in her mound, licking and nipping at her clit.

The combination of seeing Buffy's pussy right in front of him and smelling her arousal proved to be too much for Spike as he lost all control, causing his demon to come forth. No longer being able to hold back, he bit into her flesh and started drinking blood from the sweetest part of Buffy's body.

Buffy wasn't able to stop herself now. When she felt his fangs bite into her pussy, she let out his name in a passionate scream, her orgasm coursing through her in a way she had never felt before.

"You're mine Buffy!" Spike growled possessively in between gulps, watching her writhe beneath him as she rode out her orgasm. "Say it!" he demanded.

"Oh god Spike! Yours, I'm yours, oh please!"

Both fueled and satisfied by her response, Spike let out an vicious roar and shed his clothes in seconds. Not even giving her time to come down from her high he slammed into her pussy, thrusting in and out of her he felt his climax approaching. As he started to speed up his thrusts he saw Buffy had her eyes closed and grabbed her face forcefully, making her eyes pop open.

"None of that, now. I want you to look at me. I want you to know who is going to make you scream in about 30 seconds. I want you to know who's fucking you into the bloody ground, Slayer." He ground out.

Buffy stared at him as she rose her hips to meet his thrusts. She was mesmerized by the look in Spike's eyes and didn't even notice when he lowered his head. Suddenly, she felt fangs pierce her breast and she screamed as her walls started to tighten and flutter around his member.

Caused by the sensation, Spike started sucking even harder, the combination of feeling her walls tight around him and tasting her blood on his tongue was ambrosia to him. With a final growl, he removed his fangs from her breast, roughly he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. "Mine!" he roared and sank his fangs into the soft column of her neck.

With the last bite pushing her over the edge, Buffy felt her orgasm slam into her.

"Spike!" she yelled in pleasure as she came around him.

Hearing his name come from her lips with such passion, Spike let go and climaxed with a roar, removing his fangs from her neck. Spike collapsed on the bed next to Buffy, his last sight was the aroused look on her face before everything faded to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike awoke to Buffy across the room, sitting in the chair he had been previously tied to. He sat up slowly and noticed the troubled look on her face.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" he asked, more than a little concerned.

Buffy looked up at him confused. "You... you don't remember?"

Spike looked at her like she had grown a second head."What do you mea-" he froze as everything came back to him. "Oh god," he gasped with a horrified look on his face. "Oh please no... Buffy." He begged as he got up and walked to her slowly.

"Spike... it's ok... I know you weren't yourself. It was the First," she said gently, even as the events that happened replayed in her mind and made her feel that strange heat in her belly.

"I- I'll see you later okay?" she whispered, leaving the room before there was a repeat of earlier. Also leaving behind a dumbfounded Spike.

Just over a week had passed, and Buffy had avoided Spike as much as possible not trusting herself around him any longer. She knew that if she was alone with him for too long, she wouldn't be able to control herself. Especially after what she had experienced with him.

It was night when she got home and she noticed that Faith and the potentials were gone. So were Giles, Xander, and Willow. Buffy wondered where they were and was about to head back out when she heard a distant sound coming from the basement. She and Spike had agreed that it would probably be safer for everyone if he was chained up in the there.

As Buffy approached the basement door, the sounds she heard coming from inside chilled her to the bone.

"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising," Buffy held her breath and slowly opened the door.

"I heard a maid sing in the valley below." Buffy felt the hairs on her arm stand up as she heard Spike continue to sing the ominous tune. She knew that she should turn around and go back upstairs, but she didn't want to take any chances of Spike escaping and hurting someone.

"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me." Finally, Buffy finished descending the stairs and what she saw made her swallow hard. Spike was unchained and the chain bolts weren't even broken, making Buffy wonder how he had gotten free. He sat on the floor, one knee raised. His eyes slowly floated up her body to look at her face as he finished the song.

"How could you use, a poor maiden so?" Buffy could do nothing but stare at him. His eyes had an otherworldly glow to them and he was basically undressing her with his heated gaze.

"Spike," Buffy said cautiously, "how did you get free?"

Spike stared at her with a knowing smirk, tucking his tongue behind his teeth. "I have many talents, luv... but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Spike... I just need you to focus, okay? We're going to help you, but I need you to stay down here. We can't risk anyone getting hurt." She tried to reason with him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Slayer, you know better," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know you can't tame me, baby."

Buffy was about to reply, but before she knew it, Spike was on her and she once again found herself pressed against a wall.

"You know, I never get tired of watching you tremble when I touch you. Mostly 'cos I know it has nothing to do with fear. Although maybe it does, in a way." He looked at her with a pensive expression.

"Is that what it is, Buffy? Are you scared of the Big Bad?" he whispered.

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy. "Spike, I have _never_ been scared of you." She replied defiantly.

"Oh, but that's what you don't understand, pet. I know you're not scared of me in that sense. God knows we're a perfect match for each other when we fight. No... what I'm talking about is more... primal. You're scared of how much I can make you feel. You're scared of the fact that no one can satisfy you the way I do."

Buffy stared at him in silence wanting to deny his words but knowing that they were true.

"Yes." She admitted simply.

A satisfied smile crossed Spike's face. He was finally getting her to admit her true feelings and he wasn't going to back down now.

"I know how you feel, kitten. That reckless abandon. That feeling of pure, unadulterated bliss. I remember it quite well. No matter how much you have been trying to avoid me all week."

Buffy blushed when he called her on what she had been doing.

"Spike... please, don't make me do this."

Spike raised a scarred eyebrow at her words. "Are you trying to tell me that I forced you the other day? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you don't want me just as much as I want you?"

"No," she replied, "what happened was- I don't think I have ever wanted anything more in my life. I- I just don't... Spike, I'm not ready to talk about feelings yet." Buffy suddenly realized that she had forgotten she wasn't speaking to her Spike, but a Spike that was under the First's control. She shoved him away from her roughly.

"You're not him." She told him, trying to get some distance between them so her arousal wouldn't start up again.

Spike laughed richly. "Oh, you'd like to think that, pet. Truth is I might be under that wanker's control, but I'm still me. I'm not Angel, Slayer. I haven't lost my soul. Problem is, you're so scared that even with a soul I still stir that passion in you that you want to make yourself think it's not me... but it is, Buffy. Everything you are feeling right now," he said as he grabbed her roughly by her hips, grinding his denim clad erection against her core. "Is me." He said with a possessive growl.

Buffy couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, but she suddenly came to her senses and pushed Spike off of her, sending him flying to the other side of the room. She ran to him quickly before he could recover and locked the chains around his wrists firmly.

She turned around and started walking away, trying to calm her breathing. She closed the door, leaving a smirking Spike behind.

"Oh, Slayer... soon you're going to be begging me to make you mine... soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy tossed and turned in bed later that night. Now, as she tried to catch some shut-eye, all she could think about was Spike. It was as if he was calling to her, although she knew that was a ridiculous thought. She finally gave up on sleeping and headed down to the basement, her need to see him overwhelming her.

Buffy took a deep breath and slowly descended the basement stairs. As he came into view, her breath caught in her throat. He was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful, she thought he was an angel for a short moment.

Buffy made her way across the room and sat gently at his feet. She didn't understand what was driving her to do so, but she brought a key out from her pocket and unlocked his chains. The minute her hands made contact with his, Spike's eyes flew open.

Before he was about to ask her what she was doing, Buffy kissed him softly. Spike leaned into her and deepened the kiss making Buffy lose control. She pulled her top over her head leaving her chest fully exposed to him.

Spike gasped at the sight. "God luv... you're beautiful." He brought her head towards his and started kissing her once again, this time more passionately.

"Spike," she moaned. "I need you. I need you so much."

That was all Spike needed to hear. He grabbed her hips and gently pulled her to him, silently asking her to straddle his waist. He knew that he didn't deserve this, and she might regret it tomorrow if she followed through, but the temptation was too great and his love for her wouldn't allow him to deny her .

In the blink of an eye, they had both shed the rest of their clothing and Spike entered her, closing his eyes in pleasure.

They started moving at a slow and torturing pace, neither wanting the moment to end.

"Buffy, I love you. I've missed you so much, pet." He moaned as they started increasing their pace.

"Spike, please don't stop... oh god it feels... please, don't stop." Buffy begged him almost desperately.

"Never stop baby. Wanna make love to you forever."

Buffy was loving the feel of their bodies close together like this. Yet in the back of her mind, she had a nagging thought. She secretly wished she could have a little bit of the Spike she had seen during their last two encounters. She knew it was wrong. She knew that she should be happy that Spike finally had a soul, yet she couldn't help her thoughts. All pondering was pushed to the side, though, when she started feeling her pleasure climb.

Spike was hitting all the right spots and Buffy felt her impeding orgasm near.

"Spike, harder!" she demanded.

He nodded his head and started to piston in and out of her at a faster, more determined pace.

Buffy was feeling pleasure alright, but she was somehow left feeling... oddly empty. Not in the physical sense of course, but she could see how calculated each move Spike made was. As if he was afraid to hurt her. She wanted him to have that reckless abandon that she had enjoyed so much.

Buffy started controlling their movements, hoping to help rise their passion. Spike allowed her to do so, but didn't push. He didn't want to hurt her. God knows he'd done that enough. No, Buffy was his golden goddess and she needed to be treated with care, with love. He notice that she was acting wild and figured she was just enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, Spike slowed down his movements as he saw something that looked like Buffy in the corner of the room. He looked back and forth between the Slayer in his arms and the one in the shadows. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 'Bloody hell! Not now, any time but now.' He thought desperately.

Buffy continued the rise and fall of her hips, not noticing what was going on. "Oh, Spike, so good. Come on baby, cum with me." She pleaded in a husky voice.

Spike was trying to ignore the figure in the corner and attempted to pay attention to Buffy, but as the tune he knew so well by now started playing in his head, he had no choice but to listen. Spike was loving the feel of her slayer muscles milking him, but even that couldn't keep his mind off the tune the alternate Buffy was currently singing.

He wanted to stay in the moment and cherish her with his full attention, but he was slowly succumbing to the mind control the soft song was weaving.

He slowly started to feel himself lose control. The song overtaking him. He tried to fight it, but it was useless. He could feel himself slipping and could not stop the process, the melody continuing in his head.

'Oh never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?'

Spike could no longer hold on as his demon burst forth. He yanked Buffy's head to the side revealing her neck to him and pierced it swiftly, drinking deeply from her.

The moment Spike exposed her neck so roughly, Buffy knew something was wrong. Now, as Spike drank from her, she tried to react but couldn't, his hold on her too tight.

Was this her Spike? Had he finally given himself over to their passion? Buffy didn't want to think about it. She told herself that it _was_ her Spike and not the Spike controlled by the First. That he had finally realized how much she needed him to take her in every way. Yes, that was it. Spike was finally there with her.

She moaned loudly and raked her nails down his back, her passion consuming her. "Spike... just like that. Oh god!"

Then, before she knew what was happening, Spike grabbed her hips roughly and flipped them over, never stopping his movements. He extracted his fangs from her neck and licked the wound closed.

Buffy heard him growl low in his throat and smiled in satisfaction. This was the Spike she needed. The one that could tell her he loved her and still make her overflow with passion like no other. Any minute now he would be professing his love for her and Buffy would finally confirm that this was her Spike.

But all thoughts of this being the Spike she knew fluttered away as he finally looked into her eyes. She gasped at his heated gaze and instantly knew she had been wrong. This was definitely not her Spike.

"Slayer!" he growled and sunk his fangs back into her neck, as Buffy let out a silent scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy felt her body start to go limp from the loss of blood, but just as she thought she would pass out, Spike stopped drinking from her and closed the twin punctures in her neck with his tongue.

"Miss me?" he asked her with a vicious smirk. Even in her weakened state, Buffy couldn't help but feel a new wave of arousal at the sound of his voice.

"Well, Slayer, I think it's time for us to have some real fun. Might have to be a bit quiet though, seeing as everyone is sound asleep." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then again..." Spike's eyes widened as a plan formed in his head. His calculating smirk being the last thing Buffy saw before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Buffy awoke in a bed that she knew wasn't her own. As she looked around slowly, she recognized the room she was in as the lower level of Spike's crypt.

"Seems like no one decided to inhabit it after I left." Her head whizzed around at the sound of his voice.

"Now," he said in a low and deadly voice, "let's you and I have this out properly once and for all."

Buffy didn't know how long they had been having sex for. The combination of Spike's passion and the mind-blowing orgasms he had been giving her had made her lose track of time.

She was about to hit her peak. She could almost feel it when suddenly he stopped and pulled out of her completely.

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust and a questioning look on her features. "Spike, please I'm so close, come back."

He laughed at that. "Now, kitten, good things come to those who wait. You want me don't you?" he demanded of her.

Buffy nodded, hoping that if she just agreed with him, he would come back to her and give her the release she needed. Instead, she saw Spike's eyes darken. A look on his face that she suddenly became very nervous about.

"On your knees Slayer." He growled.

Buffy was a bit confused about his demand, but obliged him, doing as he instructed and setting her hands on the bed.

Spike's gaze was clouded with arousal as he watched the submissive look she was giving him.

"Good girl," he whispered. "Now, listen to me, and listen good. I am your master and you are mine! You will do what I say, when I say. If you don't you will be punished. Do you understand Buffy?"

Buffy looked at him with a shocked look in her eyes. She wasn't used to taking orders from anyone. She was the Slayer, the most powerful woman in all the world. How could she possibly do this?

Spike growled when she didn't answer fast enough, and pounced on her, laying her on her stomach and spanking her roughly. Buffy let out a yelp and Spike backed away from her flaring his nostrils, trying to calm his demon, which at the moment was extremely displeased with her act of disobedience.

"Do you understand?" he growled.

Buffy looked up at him and saw he was serious. She nodded quickly and dropped her eyes, trying to show him her compliance.

"Good." He said, his demon more satisfied now. "Back on your knees, Slayer. And this time, you'd better do as I bloody say."

Buffy did as he asked and kept her eyes downcast. Part of her wanted to pummel him into the ground and tell him to fuck off, but a much bigger part of her needed what she knew only he could offer her.

She sat silently and watched as Spike made his way over to the other side of the room, bending over picking up his jeans. Buffy looked on, curiosity making her wonder what he was doing. But all her questions were answered when she saw him drop the pants back on the floor, his belt the only thing left in his hand.

"Pull your hair up." He instructed her. When she did so, he proceeded to put the belt around her neck and tied it like it was a leash. Buffy stared up at him, her breathing rapid.

Spike yanked on the belt violently, causing her to jerk up with it and be sitting up at eye level with him.

"Buffy," Spike said almost lovingly, as he caressed her cheek. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Spike." Before she knew what was happening, Buffy saw Spike's hand come up and slap her.

"Who do you belong to, _Slayer_?" he snarled yanking the belt again, making it hard for her to breathe, his face inches from hers now.

"You... Master." She replied in a voice weak with desire, realizing at that very moment how much the slap had excited her.

"That's my girl." He replied with a purr. He softened his hold on the belt and sat her on the edge of the bed. "Now, open up for Spike."

Buffy didn't need him to elaborate as she opened her thighs wide for him. Spike knelt before her, keeping his hold on the end of the belt and giving her pussy a long and slow lick.

Buffy thought she would cum from the pleasure he was bringing her. His force of submission and the pleasure he was giving her making for an erotic combination beyond her wildest dreams.

Spike teased her clit, nipping at it gently. Two of his fingers found their way into her soaking channel and started a slow and torturous pace.

"So wet. Is this for me, baby?" he asked, pulling his fingers out of her and slowly licking her juices off them before inserting them back into her hot center.

"Oh... yes." She moaned. A low growl of warning emanated from Spike's throat.

"Yes M- Master." She ground out.

A sinister smile graced Spike's lips as his mouth found its way back to her clit. He started sucking on it viciously now, having no mercy on her.

Buffy saw stars behind her eyes and knew she just needed a little push. As if reading her mind, Spike sunk his fangs into her flesh and felt her walls tighten and flutter around his fingers.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs as the pleasure she had been seeking finally came to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to lose consciousness once again, his blood stained lips the last image imprinted in her mind as the darkness came.


	6. Chapter 6

When Spike awoke, he instantly knew something was off. As he looked around, he noticed that he was back in his crypt. He started wondering how this had happened, but no longer had to when he turned to his side and saw Buffy fast asleep.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Spike quickly took the exhausted Slayer home. After setting Buffy down on her bed, he made his way down to the basement and chained himself up. How had this happened? He knew that it had something to do with the First. However, sleep finally claimed him leaving all his questions unanswered.

Buffy woke up to the pounding of her head. She jumped out of bed startled. She had been with Spike last night. No, not Spike... the Spike the First had created. Yet in all her worry, she couldn't get her mind off of the passionate night they had spent together. Remembering the things he had made her do was making her blush intensely.

She made her way out of her room, her first instinct to go to Spike but she decided against it, knowing that she needed a bath.

Buffy emerged from the shower an hour later, her thoughts clearer now and her body much less sore. She smelled of fresh vanilla and felt completely relaxed.

"Well," she said to herself, "I suppose this is as good a time as any to talk to him."

She made her way down the stairs and noticed that it was dark outside, realizing she must have slept the day away. She was grateful that Giles had decided to take the potentials and everyone else away for the weekend. She needed the break. Just as she went to make a left towards the basement, Buffy heard a knock on the door. Without a second though, she rushed over to it and swung it open.

"Angel..."

"Buffy," Angel said with a soft smile. "You look good."

"What... what are you doing here?" she asked stunned.

"Well, I'll be happy to tell you that and more as soon as you invite me in." He told her gently.

"Oh, god, of course. I'm sorry. Come in, Angel." She replied as she stepped aside.

"Buffy, there's something coming. Something big. And you're gonna need my help." He told her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I know," she told him softly. "The First, right? We already got the memo."

She stared at him for a moment longer, but noticed he wasn't focusing on her, but on her neck. Angel reached a hand out to it, his eyes starting to darken in a way Buffy hadn't seen since he was Angelus.

"Buffy," he growled. "Who did this?"

Buffy was about to respond but was cut off by Angel falling to the ground as Spike tackled him.

"Spike!" she yelled, trying to control him, but the fierce look in his eyes told her there wasn't a chance in hell he was backing down.

Spike stepped in front of Buffy as his grandsire lifted himself from the floor and growled at him.

"Mine!" Spike roared.

Angel stood with a look on his face that was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"You claimed her?" He questioned, his voice solemn.

"I'm sorry, he what?" Buffy asked, exasperated with the situation.

Hearing the words come from Buffy's mouth, a deadly look came to Angel's face as he stared Spike down. "You claimed her and you didn't tell her?" he snarled at the younger vampire.

"She's mine! You have nothing left for you here, mate, so you'd best be on your bloody way."

"This isn't over." He warned, not bothering to clarify who he was speaking to. With that said, he walked out into the night.

Buffy looked at the blonde vampire. "Spike?" she said gently, not sure who she was dealing with.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry." he whispered, tears rolling down his face, making Buffy relax when she realized it was her Spike talking to her.

"I didn't mean to do that, pet. It's just... I can't stand the wanker, and when I saw him reaching out to touch you, I just... lost it."

"Spike, what did Angel mean when he said... when he said that you claimed me?"

A look of fear suddenly struck Spike's usually confident face, making Buffy a little unnerved.

"Buffy, I want you to promise me that you won't hate me for this, luv. I've been meaning to tell you, but I just couldn't find the right moment. Pet, I need you to know that I would have never done this to you if I had been under my own control." He pleaded with her.

"Spike! You're rambling. What the hell did you do to me?"

"I- Buffy... I made you my mate."

Buffy stared at him with a shocked look. "You did what? What do you mean? Spike, what does this mean?" she asked frantically.

"It means, luv, that we are bound for life. Feel any sudden urge to come to me lately? Have you thought that you have felt me calling to you and then decided that was a silly thought?" he asked her softly.

Buffy gasped at his words, remembering how she had felt as if Spike was calling her to him earlier.

"So, what, you can like, summon me now or something?" she asked him nervously.

"Not exactly. It's more like, I can feel what you feel and vice-versa. We're also going to be naturally drawn to each other. And as you witnessed earlier, I won't exactly take kindly to any bloody poofter coming near you." He finished with a shy smile.

"Oh," Buffy whispered.

"There's more to it, I'm sure. I just don't know every detail."

Buffy sighed. "Well, I'm gonna have to talk to Giles about this. I'm just not sure how."

Buffy went to look up at Spike but let out a surprised sound when she found herself pinned to the door by his body. She didn't need to look into Spike's eyes to know it was no longer him.

"Spike?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"I'm disappointed in you, pet. You would have let him touch you if I hadn't stopped him. Maybe Angel needs a lesson in keeping his hands off of what doesn't belong to him." He growled.

"Then again," he whispered in her ear, "maybe you're the one that needs to be reminded who you belong to."

Buffy felt the immense need to please the vampire. Something about his displeased tone was shaking her to the core in a way she hadn't imagined possible.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely. "You know I don't want anyone else. Let me make it up to you." She begged him, needing to make him happy, needing to feel him inside her giving her the pleasure which only he could provide.

"Oh, you will, Slayer... you will."

_**Alright, we're about half way through. Review and let me know what you think so far.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy didn't know what propelled her to do so, but the next words to come out of her mouth were not ones she could take back, nor did she want to.

"Tell me what I can do to please you... Master."

Spike's nostrils flared in excitement, also picking up the scent of her arousal as he breathed deep. He hadn't been expecting her to fall into her submissive role so easily, but he wasn't going to turn his nose up at the opportunity laid before him.

"Well, for starters, bitch, you can kneel at my feet and apologize for even letting that bloody wanker into this house."

Buffy did as she was told, knowing that she was already treading on thin ice with him. She had never been this submissive, even when they had been together in the past. She was always the one in charge, the one to give the orders, and having the tables flipped on her excited her to no end.

"I'm sorry that I let Angel inside, Spike. He means nothing to me and it won't happen again, I promise."

Spike hauled her to her feet and snarled at her. "That's great luv, but you seem to forget who you're talking to." He ground out before slapping her roughly." _Don't_ address me by my name again unless I say so."

"I'm sorry, I-" she started, but she was stopped by another blow to her face.

"Did I say you could talk, Slayer?" he growled.

Buffy shook her head, not wanting to speak out of turn again and anger him any further.

"Good girl." He whispered.

Just as Buffy thought she had finally calmed him down, Spike's hand went around her throat, not chocking her to the point where she couldn't breathe, but just enough so that she could see how serious he was. His other hand went to the thin material of her sweats, and started to caress her heated center.

"Do you like how I make you feel Buffy?" he ground out while applying more pressure to her sensitive clit.

Buffy stared up at him, her eyes filled with passion, unsure if she should answer.

As if reading her mind, Spike gave her a slight nod. "You may speak, Buffy, but think very carefully about what you say to me, Slayer. I can promise you that if I am angered, I won't hold back with you."

Sighing with relief when he gave her permission to talk, Buffy looked him straight in the eyes. "It feels so good... I like it so much that I can't even explain it."

"Keep your eyes down when you speak to me, bitch!" Spike said roughly, although on the inside, he was becoming more and more aroused by the minute.

Buffy twitched at his harsh tone and lowered her gaze, but as she did so, she realized that Spike might not be as displeased as he seemed, if his erection threatening to burst from his jeans was anything to go by.

However, she was torn from her thoughts as Spike's voice filled the room again.

"You deserve some severe punishment for what you did, Buffy. You let your poofter of an ex into your house, you spoke to him without my permission, and you almost let him put his hands on what's _mine_! Do you know the things I could do to you, little girl?" he asked in a sinister voice as he tightened his hold on her throat.

Buffy nodded, feeling the wetness between her legs increase as Spike tightened his hold on her neck and rubbed her pussy furiously. A soft moan escaped her lips, as she attempted to push herself against his hand, needing release.

"Does baby want to cum?" Spike teased with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, please!" Buffy pleaded. At her words, Spike's eyes darkened.

"I know you do, Buffy. I know how much you would love for me to slide my tongue up and down your sweet pussy and then ram my cock into in. You want me to fuck you don't you, Slayer? Want to feel me deep inside of you, filling you?"

"God, yes!" Buffy screamed, panting from his heated words.

"I can give you what you want, Buffy. But first, you have to do something for your Master. On your knees." He instructed.

Buffy immediately dropped to the ground and knelt at his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

"That's my girl." He said with a lustful grin on his face. "Now, tell me who owns you, bitch."

"You do, Master." Buffy replied with no hesitation.

"Can anyone touch you but me?"

"No."

Spike slapped her hard. "Answer me the correct way, slut!"

"No, Master." Buffy said, her hand itching to rub her cheek from the sting.

"That's right. Now... beg your Master to fuck you, Slayer."

Buffy stared up at him, trying to find the words to give him what he wanted.

"Buffy..." he warned with a low growl.

"Please fuck me, Master. I know I've made you angry, and I don't deserve you, but I need you. I need to feel you inside of me, need to feel the pleasure only you can give me. Take me."

Having heard what he wanted, Spike pulled Buffy to her feet and in one swift movement, rid her of all her clothing. Spike unzipped his pants letting his cock out at last. He lifted Buffy up as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

In one movement he slammed into her waiting entrance, letting out a moan of satisfaction.

"Oh, god, Slayer, so wet... so tight. Tell me it's just for me."

"Only you, Spike. Only you." She moaned, her pleasure overtaking her.

Spike increased his pace at her admission, knowing that his release would come soon.

"I want you to cum for me, Slayer. Wanna feel that pussy tighten around me as you scream my name." He said, his voice raspy.

Spike watched Buffy as she suddenly turned her head to the side, offering her neck to him. He didn't need a second invitation and sunk his fangs into her soft flesh, making Buffy cum instantly.

"Spike!" she screamed, and before she could register her actions, she bit into his neck with her blunt teeth and started tasting his coppery blood. "Mine!" she growled.

"Mine!" Spike growled back, his orgasm hitting him.

"Yours." They both said in unison.

A few seconds passed before Buffy felt Spike set her down and jump away from her. As she looked up, she saw the surprised look on his face and realized the First's control was no longer in play.

"Buffy," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Buffy..." Spike whispered, but before he could get out another word, she lunged at him like a wild cat and started to attack his mouth with hers.

A low growl emanated from Spike. He was no longer under the First's control, yet the more time that passed, the more he felt like the changes were affecting him. He was sensing that the Spike the First brought out in him was starting to blend more and more with him.

However, realizing that this alter ego he had developed was what had gotten Buffy so riled up, he pushed her away from him.

"I'm not him, Buffy." He said in a serious tone.

Buffy didn't care anymore, she was starting to realize that just because Spike was being controlled, that didn't mean the way he acted wasn't him.

"Yes, you are, Spike. Maybe not fully, but you know that deep down inside, that is exactly who you are." She said with fire in her eyes as she approached him with a hungry gaze.

Spike could smell her arousal and decided that if this was what Buffy wanted, this was what she would get... to a point anyway.

"So that's it, then?" he asked softly. "That's what gets you off? Having me lose my mind and fuck you into bloody oblivion?"

Buffy gasped at his words but remained still in front of him.

"Answer me, Slayer!" Spike growled, involuntarily letting the Spike that Buffy seemed so aroused by take him over for a moment.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Well then," he snarled, "You're going to get your bloody wish."

It had started rough, Spike acting close enough to how the other would, but towards the end, he couldn't help but shower her with loving words. Buffy knew Spike was putting on a show for her, but she had also noticed that the more violent and primal side of him was starting to come out naturally now, at unexpected times.

As she was laying beside him in her bed, she wondered if the changes he was sporadically going through would become permanent. She also wondered what the claim was. What kind of hold Spike had on her. On one hand, she was okay with it. Being mated to the only person who got her so hot and bothered didn't create any problems for her. However, she wondered what the downfall would be. Would she slowly turn into a vampire? Would she grow fangs?

All she could do was wait until Giles returned to have her questions answered.

When Giles finally got there, Buffy was pacing nervously around the house. As he came in, everyone else followed behind, casting confused and curious looks at the original Slayer as she pulled her watcher up the stairs and into her room.

"Buffy, would you mind telling me just what in god's name is happening?" He inquired, concerned.

"Giles, we need to talk."

More than five minutes had passed since Buffy had finished speaking and Giles was still sitting next to her in silence.

"Giles?" Buffy looked at him expectantly.

"Don't!" He said in a serious voice. "Do you realize what you've done, Buffy? Have you the slightest idea of what this means?"

"Well... not really. That's... kinda why I came to you."

"Buffy... I must be honest with you... I am _very_ disappointed. The implications of this are... well, let's just say this can either go very well, or very _very_ wrong." He said more gently as he removed his glasses.

"Wait, what are you saying? There's actually an upside to this?" she asked, her hopes going up.

"Well, you are now bound to Spike for life, something which I am not sure is a good thing. But yes, this changes everything in a very immense way." He explained, rubbing his glasses vigorously.

"W- What do you mean?" she whispered nervously.

"Spike... well, he is now immune to the effects of sunlight he would normally experience, for starters."

"What?" Buffy asked, shocked. She knew that there were going to be side effects from her and Spike claiming each other and becoming mates, but nothing like this. Yet as she looked at Giles, she knew there was something more, something much bigger that he wasn't telling her.

"What about me?" she asked calmly.

"Beg pardon?" Giles said, avoiding eye contact. Avoidy Giles was never of the good.

"What about me, Giles. How have I changed? I know there's something else that you aren't telling me, so spill." She demanded.

"Buffy... you're immortal."

Buffy was still reeling from the shock of what Giles had said. Her… immortal? This was a good thing, right? She would be able to beat the First now and keep everyone safe.

Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice where her feet had led her. She was now standing directly in front of the basement door.

Weighing her options, she decided to go down the stairs and talk to Spike.

He watched her intently as she explained both of their new "abilities".

"I think we should patrol tonight." She told him casually.

"Sounds like a plan, pet." He said as he smiled at her gently.

"Okay then, let's go."

Buffy didn't know how they had ended up just ten feet away from Spike's crypt, but as they stood there now, memories from the last time they had been here flooded her, followed by a wave of arousal.

Seeing her flushed expression, Spike inhaled deeply and went to kiss her, but had no chance to as he felt himself lose all control.

Buffy heard some rustling next to her, and as she started to ask Spike what he was doing, she was grabbed roughly by her hips and slammed against his body.

Spike stared at her shocked expression and gave her an evil smirk.

"Hi, baby," he growled. "Well, aren't you all flushed... and hot, and... wet." He snarled as he raised her skirt with his hand, feeling her soaked panties.

"Memories, huh?" he smirked, tucking his tongue behind his teeth.

"So tell me, Slayer... are you ready to relive them?"

Buffy could do nothing but moan softly and close her eyes in pleasure as Spike's fingers found their way into her panties, teasing her drenched lips.

"Spike." She moaned, fully aware now that this was the deadly lover she enjoyed being with so much, but also the man she loved. Wait... loved? Loved? Loved!

As the realization finally hit her, Buffy slammed her mouth to his and started kissing him passionately.

Spike pulled away long enough to look her dead in the eyes.

"You're playing with fire, little girl, and you _will_ get burned." He growled.

"I know." Buffy said huskily.

A dark smile crept into Spike's lips.

"Oh, Slayer..." he said in a deadly whisper."You'd better start praying."


	9. Chapter 9

Just as they were about to go into Spike's crypt and ravage each other, Buffy saw a vampire coming their way. This seemed to snap Spike out of the First's control.

"Oh, bollocks!" he ground out.

As Spike started chasing the female vamp, Buffy trailed behind, knowing that he could handle himself. Just as he got the vampire and had her on the ground, Spike was thrown off of her.

In front of him stood a dark haired girl in a fighting stance.

"Whatcha wanna do to her, vamp? Huh? Somethin' like this?" the girl asked before throwing a punch. Taking the hit, Spike took a moment to look at her more closely, as he started to realize who she was.

"Nice punch you got there. Lemme guess. Leather pants, nice right cross, doe eyes, holier-than-thou glower. You must be Faith." He smiled.

"Oh, goodie. I'm famous." She stated with a smirk.

"Told you were coming." He explained. "Bit of a misunderstanding here. I'm..."

"Spike. Yeah, we've met before."

"We have? I don't think we-" but he was cut off when she landed a swift kick to his stomach.

"Bloody hell! What're you doing? I'm on your side." He ground out.

"Yeah? Maybe you haven't heard. I've reformed." Faith retorted, throwing another punch at him.

"So have I," he growled as he punched her back, now becoming annoyed with the situation. "I reformed way before you did."

Then, Faith started pounding on him.

"Stop," punch, "hitting," punch, "me! We're on the same side!" he yelled.

Faith stared at him incredulously. "Please. You think I'm stupid?"

"Well, yeah." Spike scoffed.

"You were attacking that girl." She pointed out as she punched him yet again.

Suddenly, Spike saw Buffy beside the other Slayer, as she punched her square in the jaw.

"Sorry, Faith. I didn't realize that was you." Buffy said innocently.

"It's alright, B. Luckily you still punch like you used to." Faith responded.

Buffy then turned her attention to Spike, a concerned look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, terrific." He grumbled, looking irritated.

Faith stared at Buffy in astonishment. "You're protecting vampires? Are you the bad slayer now? Am I the good slayer now?" she finished, thoroughly confused.

"He's with me. He has a soul." Buffy explained.

"Oh, he's like Angel?"

"No!" Spike yelled, feeling insulted.

"Sort of." Buffy said with a shrug.

"I am _nothing_ like Angel!" he insisted.

"He fights on my side. Which is more than I can say for some of us." Buffy stated with a sigh, giving Faith a pointed stare.

"Angel's dull as a table lamp! And we have very different coloring." Spike continued, defending himself.

Faith was still unconvinced, though. "Yeah, well if he's so good, what's he doing chasing down defenseless-" her speech was cut off by the vampire that Spike had been running after tackling her.

"That's one of the bad guys." Buffy said in an amused tone. And now her night was complete.

Last night had gone from bad to worse. What Buffy thought was a potential, was now laying in a hospital bed, beaten and bruised, and all Buffy could do was wait for her to wake up so that she could get some answers. She had gone to S.H. this morning, but Robin had fired her, talking to her and making her realize that she didn't have time for a job right now. She needed to focus on keeping everyone alive.

As Buffy paced her living room, she noticed that Faith was nowhere to be found. Having a strange feeling that she knew where she was, Buffy made her way down to the basement.

Faith's voice floated to her just as she had expected.

"You should have known it wasn't blondie behind the wheel. She'd never throw down like that." She heard Faith say.

"Oh, you _have_ been away." Spike responded.

"What? Don't tell me little Miss Tightly Wound's been getting her naughty on?"

"Not of late." Spike said with a small smirk, not wanting to let Faith in on the fact that he and Buffy had been doing much more than "getting their naughty on".

"Wow, everyone's just full of surprises." She heard Faith say before she decided to step forward so they could see her.

"Well, it's nice to see you two getting along so well." Buffy said tightly, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yeah, uh, you just know all the cool vampires." Faith replied uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Dawn's voice came from upstairs. "Buffy, the girl's awake." At that Buffy left the room, deciding that she would have a talk with Spike later.

The trip to the hospital had proven to be useful, yet depressing. Apparently there was a new player in town. Caleb, he called himself. Dressed as a preacher. Buffy tried to clear her head, but found it almost impossible, her pent up anger and frustration proving to be too much for her. She quickly decided to grab Spike and tell everyone they were going patrolling, not caring about the comments and looks that they were all throwing her way.

As soon as they reached the cemetery, Buffy shoved Spike against the nearest crypt wall, no longer being able to hide her anger.

"Bloody hell, Buffy, what was that for?" he yelled, frustrated by her actions.

"I am through playing with you, Spike!" she growled. "You think you can just do that shit? You think that you can be fucking me, and then as soon as any slut comes around, basically drool at her feet?" she knew that she was exaggerating. She also knew that she was probably way overreacting, but she didn't care. The last few weeks had made her realize how much she loved him, and although she was still waiting for the right moment to say it, it made her livid to see Spike and Faith so cozy. He was hers dammit! And he shouldn't be paying attention to anyone _but_ her.

"Buffy," Spike tried to reason with her, "I don't know what you think happened, pet, but we were just making friendly conversation is all. You know I love you."

"You say you love me?" Buffy said darkly. "Fine, then you're gonna prove it... right _now_."


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy dragged Spike all the way to his crypt, and threw him into his downstairs room as soon as they had gotten in. She jumped through the hole and landed gracefully on her feet, watching Spike as he stood in front of the bed, looking at her nervously.

"Now," she said with cold determination. "You said that you only love _me_, and I want you to prove it. See, Spike, you've been having a lot of fun lately, by basically making me your bitch when we have sex."

"Buffy-" he tried to argue, but was cut off when she slapped him.

"Shut up! Way I see it Spikey, it's time for you to be _my_ bitch. Do you have a problem with that?" she inquired in a deadly tone.

Spike thought about trying to calm her down, talk to her, let her know that there was no reason for her to doubt him, but the look in her eyes let him know that she needed this.

"No, Buffy, no problem at all." He said sincerely.

"Good. Now, since you made me call you Master, I'm not going to let you call me by my name either. You can call me... Mistress." She stated with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, Mistress." Spike responded, complying right away, wanting nothing more than to make her happy.

"Good boy. Kneel!" she barked at him, watching as he quickly did as he was told.

"Now, Spike, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and you'd better give me the answers I'm looking for. My first question is, what were you and Faith talking about when I walked in on you earlier?"

Spike looked up at her confused. "We were just making some friendly conversation, as I said. We spoke about many things."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Spike, Spike, Spike..." she brought her hand down on his face again, violently. "I _said_, what were you talking about, _specifically_?"

Spike was surprised that she was getting into her role this well, but went along with it, not wanting to upset her.

"We were talking about you, Mistress."

"And what were you saying?" Buffy spat.

"Slayer mentioned the body swap, and that lead to us talking about the... time you and I spent together a while back."

"I see. What I don't understand, _Spike_, is why you were speaking about me without my permission, and why Faith needed to be two inches away from you for you guys to talk!" she ground out Faith's name, her obvious anger toward the girl seeping out.

"Look, Buffy, we weren't doing anything improper, we were just-"

Buffy dug the heel of her boot into Spike's chest, making him hiss out in pain.

"Don't you _dare_ talk without permission again! And here I thought you were starting to learn, Spike. I told you, you are not to call me by my name, you are not to try to excuse yourself, only answer my questions, and you do _not_ look up! Keep your eyes on the floor! Show some damn respect."

"Y- Yes, Mistress." Spike gasped out, her sudden outburst making him very aware of his erection.

"That's my boy. So, do you think that it was right to do all those things?"

"No, Mistress, I'm very sorry."

"Oh, you will be." She snarled. Then, she used her boot to lift his chin up, so that she could look him straight in the eyes.

"You know I'm gonna have to punish you, don't you?" she asked almost tenderly.

Spike's eyes lit up with lust. "Yes, Mistress."

"I really wish I didn't have to, baby. But you've been so bad. I want you facing that wall. Put your arms out against it. Now!"

Spike quickly did as she said, and waited for her next instructions.

Buffy swiftly moved across the room, stopping right behind him and ripping his shirt off. Next, she wrapped her hands around Spike's waist until she reached his belt, and removed it in one fluid tug.

Spike was breathing hard now, almost forgetting that he did not require oxygen to survive. He wanted to do nothing more than turn around and kiss her senseless, but he knew that he should stay facing the wall, like she had ordered.

"Because I'm such a good Mistress, I'm going to let you beg me to punish you. That way, this can at least seem to you like it's your choice. So, be a good slave and beg your Mistress for your punishment."

Spike swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. He would have never guessed that Buffy being so in charge would make him this hot, but by god it was!

"Please, punish me, Mistress. I've been very bad, and I displeased you. I need and deserve your punishment. I beg you to show me the error of my ways."

Buffy didn't think she could get any wetter, but she was proved wrong when she heard Spike beg for punishment. She felt so in control, so powerful, that she almost forgot all about her anger, and asked him to just take her. But she couldn't do that. She had to make sure that Spike understood that he belonged to her, as she belonged to him.

Buffy swung her hand back and let the belt hit his back violently. She expected Spike to at least whimper, but not a sound came out of him, showing Buffy just how much he was willing to show her that he was sorry. Buffy continued her onslaught with the belt, making his skin turn a dark pink. When she was finally done, she ordered Spike to kneel at the foot of the bed, while she sat on the edge of it.

She quickly discarded all her clothes and started rubbing her clit furiously. She brought her lust filled gaze down to him and smiled saucily.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just sit there, vampire, eat my pussy!" she demanded.

Spike happily obliged, loving the way she tasted. His tongue sliding up and down her wet lips, while she continued to rub herself. Buffy threw her head back in pleasure, nearing her climax. Then, an idea formed in her head. She knew that she would probably regret what she was about to do, and that it was dangerous, but as the memories of Spike and Faith came back to her, she found she didn't care.

As her inner walls started to tremble, she shoved Spike's face into her pussy, which sent her over the edge.

"Ohhh, god! Fuck! Angel!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, the room was dead quiet. As Buffy nervously brought her head down to look at Spike, she wished the words had never left her lips.

Spike was in full demon face now. His eyes glowing a frightening gold.

He jerked her up by the arm violently and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"You stupid _bitch_!" he growled. "You've done it now! I'm gonna show you the bloody meaning of pain! Buckle up, Slayer... playtime's over!"


	11. Chapter 11

With a possessive growl, Spike sat at the edge of the bed where Buffy had previously been. He swiftly bent her over his knee, raining down blow after blow on her ass.

"How dare you? Saying that prick's name while I have my tongue up your cunt! You filthy whore! I tried being nice, tried explaining that what you had walked in on was bloody innocent, but you wouldn't have any of it. No! You had to be a supreme bitch like you always are. Sad thing is, I didn't mind that. I was willing to let you take your anger out on me. But that wasn't enough for you, was it, Slayer?"

"Spike! Please!" Buffy begged, feeling indescribably aroused, yet terrified at the same time.

"Bite your tongue! I'm a patient man, but you have crossed the line, Buffy. And now, you're gonna be a good little bitch, and take what's coming to you." He snarled.

He finally stopped spanking her, but he had no plans of halting his punishment.

"On your knees, whore!"

Buffy quickly scrambled into position, knowing that she might as well not make things worse for herself.

"Good, now keep your eyes on the soddin' floor and don't move an inch or I swear, Buffy, I will rip your pretty little throat out."

Buffy's heart skipped a beat at his words, something which Spike noticed, no doubt. She dared not look up, but heard him looking for something on his dresser.

Appearing to have found the desired object, Spike slowly made his way back to her.

"Off your ass, Slayer! Get the fuck up!" he growled.

Buffy did as commanded and kept her eyes on the floor. She was about to try to reason with Spike again, when she felt cool metal touch her skin. Buffy panicked and looked to her shoulder, only to swallow hard at her discovery. Making its way to her collarbone, was a switchblade.

"Spike..." she whispered, "I- I'm sorry... please don't hurt me."

"Oh, Slayer. I'm afraid this time, there's no getting out of it for you. However, things will be a lot worse in about five seconds if you don't start remembering your place!" he finished with a sharp blow to her cheek.

"Y- Yes, Master." She stuttered.

"That's better." He complimented her. Spike slowly made the knife travel up her neck, until it reached her chin, the pressure of the sharp edge making Buffy raise her eyes.

"Tell me why you're here, Slayer."

"Because I upset you, Sir. I... I called out someone else's name while you were... I'm sorry, okay?" she whined, trying not to focus too much on how aroused the blade was making her.

But Spike could smell her, and had no intention of stopping now. "Buffy, I asked you a question... now answer it properly and tell me, what I was doing when you said that wanker's name?" he ordered.

"You were... licking my pussy, Sir."

Spike picked her up, and had her slammed against the wall in an instant.

"That's right." He said while letting the knife move to the side of her neck, applying pressure now. "So tell me, my little bitch, do you find it appropriate to yell out some bloody prick's name while I'm licking you up?"

"No, Master. I'm sorry, Master, it won't happen again." Buffy gasped.

"No, it won't, slut! Do you know the things I could do to you, Slayer? You think I've been going rough on you these last few weeks? Oh, luv, you have no idea just how much I can make you hurt... bleed... how much I can make you scream." He finished.

Spike kept his eyes locked on hers as the knife made its way down to her abdomen, causing her to gasp. However, that had no effect on him, as the knife kept heading down.

Buffy was about to let out a suppressed moan, when the cool blade finally touched her clit. Although the pressure wasn't much, and she could tell that Spike didn't really mean to hurt her, it was just enough to send her spiraling out of control into an earth shattering orgasm.

"Spiiiikkee!" she screamed, her pleasure overtaking her.

"That's right, bitch, scream my name! Only _my_ name! Who do you belong to, Buffy?" he growled.

"You!" she moaned, her orgasm, still, somehow, coursing through her.

Seeing that she was starting to come down from her high, Spike threw the blade to the ground and lifted her up as she automatically wrapped her legs around him. In one violent thrust, he slammed into her. Then, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled on her hair, leaving her neck completely exposed to him.

"You're mine, Buffy. If you _ever_ let anyone else touch you... if you ever say any man's name besides mine like you did tonight, I will chain you up, Slayer, and I will whip you until you bleed." He threatened while speeding up his thrusts.

"I will fuck your pussy raw, and just when you think I'm going to let you cum, I will take my cock out and shove it right up your ass, until you're begging me to stop."

Buffy was almost delirious from the pleasure Spike's actions and words were bringing her. "Oh, god! Please, Master... I need to cum, so bad! I will do anything you say. I'll be good, I promise. I don't want him, I don't want anyone but you." She swore.

"Cum for me, bitch. Now!"

Buffy needed no further coaxing as she immediately came around his dick, drenching him in her juices. Her orgasm was so strong that she went limp in his arms. Spike slammed into her a few more times before his own release followed, making him growl out in pleasure.

Spike carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently. Buffy slowly opened her eyes to see him sitting next to her.

"I really am sorry, Spike." She said softly.

Buffy was stunned when Spike turned her on her side and spanked her roughly. They couldn't still be playing... could they? When she saw him sitting beside her, she assumed the game was over.

As if reading her mind, Spike shook his head at her.

"Oh, no, kitten. I'm nowhere near finished with you." He whispered as a dark smile graced his lips.

"We're just getting started, baby. I'm gonna show you just how bad you've been."


	12. Chapter 12

Spike had made up his mind. For a moment, he had debated whether to end the game or not, but he decided that it was time for Buffy to stop treating him like dirt every time she got all pissy. By the time he got through with her, she would _truly_ be sorry.

They had continued with their game for over an hour now. At this point, Buffy's ass was burning to no end, and she had never felt more aroused yet subservient at the same time. Yet she could tell that he wasn't done yet. She knew that he wanted her to realize just how badly she'd treated him, and by god she had. She felt just terrible about the whole Angel incident, and was starting to realize just how much she was hurting the vampire that stood before her.

"Cat got your tongue, Slayer?" his words interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, confused.

Spike sighed in a dramatic fashion. "Buffy, I asked you if you were learning your lesson, but it seems obvious to me, that you are _not_. Considering you just decided to take a mental nap while I was talking to you."

"I'm sorry, Master. I- I was just thinking of how badly I've treated you. Of how selfish I've been, not even thinking about your feelings. I am immature and childish, and treat you badly when I should give you nothing but love and devotion." She finished honestly.

Spike stood in front of her perplexed for a minute. He had hoped to get Buffy to see the error of her ways, but never had he expected it to come so quickly, and most importantly, so honestly. However, what really had him speechless right now, was the love part. He knew she hadn't said the words, but she had mentioned the action, and possibly the feeling. Spike quickly cleared his thoughts, setting them aside to ponder later, and got back into his role.

"Right you are, Slayer. You know, you've been such a good girl, luv, but I think we need just a little more punishment for you, since you dazed off like that."

"Yes, Master." Buffy complied immediately.

Spike moved to the bed, sitting at the end of it for the second time that night.

"Over my knee, Buffy. You know the rules."

Buffy did as she was told and started counting every spank.

"One, two, three, four, fiv-"

"Buffy?" Spike said out of nowhere, not halting his spanks.

"Y- Yes, Master?"

"If Angel walked in on us right now, what would you do?" he inquired in a very serious tone.

Shit! What _would_ she do? They were still playing their game, and there was no way in hell that she would say the safe word they had picked earlier. No, she would stick by Spike, no matter what.

"I would do whatever you asked of me, Master."

A small smile graced Spike's lips as he heard the footfalls getting closer on the top level of the crypt.

"Would you let me keep spanking you?"

"I would, Master. Although I don't believe you would want anyone else to see what's yours like this." Buffy said nervously.

Spike chuckled at that. "Oh, luv, you'd be surprised. Buffy... what I really want to know..." he continued as his spankings never stopped, but did get gentler. "I want to know whose side you would take. Sod the bleeding game, even if we weren't playing it... would you be on my side?"

"Yes, Spike. I've realized so much today. I- I lov-" but she was cut off by Spike, who had obviously not realized what she was about to say.

"Well that's a good thing to know, pet, 'cos he's here." Spike said as his eyes locked with Angel's.

Buffy's head shot to the side to capture Angel's face. He seemed ready to kill. She imagined how she must look. Bent over Spike's knee, her ass redder than hell. Yet, she was not ashamed. She loved Spike, and she would do whatever it took to prove it.

"Get dressed, Slayer." Spike said, taking pity on her and knowing that her being naked in front of her ex was something neither of them wanted. Buffy quickly put on some underwear and threw Spike's shirt on, feeling that that was enough for now.

Angel's gaze held onto Spike's for a bit longer, and then turned to her.

"Buffy..." he choked out, "What are you doing?" Angel was livid, yet he had never seen Buffy look so sexy.

Buffy looked over to Spike, silently asking permission to speak. Spike gave her a nod of his head.

"Angel, to answer your question... I'm being happy."

"How can you possibly be happy being treated like a whore?" he growled.

Spike was about to pounce on him when Buffy stopped him gently.

"I am not being treated like a whore, but even if I was, that's my choice to make. Believe me when I say, that nothing has happened here that I haven't wanted, or deserved."

"Buffy, you can't be serious! Spike is a monster! He's a ruthless killer. He's the most sadistic, horr-"

"Angel!" Buffy said sternly.

"Spike... is the man I love." She said softly.

At that, Spike's eyes shot to her, a solitary tear falling down his cheek. She loved him! It was at that very moment, that Spike realized that he had been under no one's control throughout his whole session with Buffy. It was just him, really brassed off. Yet, none of that bothered him anymore. His girl loved him!

"Now," she continued. "I suggest that you leave. Like Spike said, there's nothing here for you. Not anymore."

Angel stared at Buffy with pained eyes. At her stern words, he nodded his head before turning away. He stopped just before reaching the stairs and tilted his head to the side.

"If you ever need me..." he whispered.

"I know... thank you."

"I don't like you," he said, this time, obviously speaking to Spike. "But you make her happy... make sure it stays that way."

Spike gave him a nod that he knew Angel could see. Then, in an instant, he was gone.

Buffy exhaled and turned to Spike. "I hope you are not upset with me, Master, I just-"

But all apologies were thrown to the side when Spike picked Buffy up, swinging her in his arms and laughing joyfully.

Finally, he set her down and their eyes locked.

"You... love me?" he asked, a hopeful look shining in his eyes.

"I do." Buffy said with a grin.

"Oh! Buffy... I love you!"

"I love you, too!" she smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we should probably head back now."

"Yeah," Spike sighed.

"Buffy... there's something I need to tell you. The whole night... now, earlier when you were punishing me... and... when I was punishing you, that was all me. No one... no one was controlling me." He finished in a worried tone.

"I know."

"Oh... you little minx!" he chuckled.

"I love you, Spike."

"Oh, Slayer, I love you, too."

_One year later_

Buffy and Spike were out patrolling, and reminiscing on old times. It seemed forever ago when they had faced the First. Buffy had been so nervous about the outcome, and when the amulet activated, she thought Spike was a goner. However, his resistance to sunlight because of their claim had saved him. Then, he and Buffy had moved to England, along with everyone else.

The First's control over Spike was gone as well. Spike had finally learned to deal with his soul, and had become more passionate than ever.

When they were done with their sweep, they quickly headed back to their flat. The minute they were in the door, Buffy found herself pinned to the door, an aroused Spike kissing her senseless.

"Baby, don't you think we should make it to the bedroom?" she asked, giggling.

"Right you are, luv." He responded with a growl as he carried her up the steps. When they reached the room, he laid her on the bed. He immediately proceeded to remove their clothing.

"Someone's eager." Buffy teased.

"Oh, kitten, you have no idea."

He settled himself in between her legs, nudging her wet entrance with his hard member.

"Ohhh, Spike." Buffy moaned.

In one fluid movement, Spike slid all the way into her, an aroused sigh escaping both of their lips.

As he started an agonizing rhythm within her, Spike looked deep into Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy... marry me."

Buffy looked at him with a shocked look.

"Spike, yes! Oh, god, yes!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my girl! I love you so much, Slayer. Hang on, baby. I'm gonna make you see the stars."

They continued to make love for hours on end, both of their hearts filled with joy in anticipation of their future.

The End

Please review and let me know what you thought


	13. Chapter 13

Pen Name Update:

My pen name will be changing to Faith1990. I hope you all receive this update, and feel secure that my stories will still be up, just under a new pen name.


End file.
